power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter The Queen of Darkness
' "Enter The Queen of Darkness" '''is a webisode to Anthony Marsh, Jr 's upcoming Fan-Film remake of '' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena , the sequel to his first [[ Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) | Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) ]] from 2014. This webisode and as the films overall finally re-introduces Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) in the fan-series after many years of casting difficulties. 'Synopsis' 'Part 1' With the Power Rangers still out of commission due to a untimely death of a fallen comrade, those who serve/served Trakeena will finally get to meet her for the first time in a long time (in Marsh-Verse fan-continuity timeline: 20 years as leaped) after her very long but reclusive absence. In the meantime, Trakeena at this point is motivated of restraining Deviot for ridiculing her with his blatant threats and harassment, after multiple times calling her out a "witch", "hag", etc. in Deviot's way of stalking his former queen that he once worshiped until he betrayed her. 'Part 2' With the Power Rangers still out of commission due to the untimely death of their fellow Pink Ranger, Deviot is still on the rage continuing his petition and retaliation against his former queen but not for long... 'Release Date(s):' *January 16, 2016 (Part 1) *January 30, 2016 (Part 2) 'Cast of Characters ' * Richard Burgi - Villamax (Marsh-Verse) (character inspiration only, masked) * Anthony Marsh, Jr - Deviot (Marsh-Verse) (voice) * Maggie Siff - Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) (character likeness and inspiration) **????? - Trakeena (Marsh-Verse), voice dub *????? - Kegler (Marsh-Verse) (voice) 'Videos' 'Part 1' 'Part 2' 'Notes' *First two-parter in the webisode series of the fan-film. *Like the last episode, the Rangers do not appear. *These two episodes are a barely almost remake of the episode segment "Queen of the Throne" from the original 2010-2011 production version of The Rise of Trakeena but unlike in the original version Trakeena appears more frequent and this point on until the film remake she will have more screentime. *First villain monologue in any of these webisodes. *First instance to have a villain place a restraining order against another villain, only here in the Marsh-Verse of Power Rangers. **First instance to feature a restraining order on screen in any of these Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan-films as a whole. *Part 2 featured to fight scenes: Deviot fighting multiple Stingwingers and later Deviot and Trakeena. *Part 1 reintroduces Kegler. *Part 2 is the longest webisode serial in all of the webisodes for the fan-film. 33:47. **Whereas Part 1 was only 10 minutes. **A reason why Part 2 is long is because of Deviot's ongoing monologue of what he plans to do to Trakeena which lasted for as estimated in time of 12 mins prolonging the episode. *Part 1 and onwards introduces Villamax's new mask/helmet, almost akin to his original. His new reimagined look will be used in the film of course. *Last episode and appearence, not accounting otherwise succeeding from events of the first film, to utilize Villamax's first mask used from the first Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film, being briefly seen in the cold opening recap of "Dark Reckoning" in Part 1 of this episode. *In the cold opening of this in Part 1, Deviot's vocode effect to his voice is not added. It is due to Marsh rushing the episode's editing process or either that he forgot to add in the effect during the finalizing of the episode. Whereas in Part 2, his vocal vocode effect is added back in. *Last, if not, possible appearence of Deviot in the webisodes. *First out-of-script instance that the Marsh-Verse of Power Rangers is brought up, whereas Deviot mocks the fan-series' creator and when out-of-character calls him out of how his fan-universe tends to mock the real and original series. 'See Also' *'''"Queen of the Throne " - '''Episode segement from the original Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena production version (2011). Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake)